The present invention relates to a spraying can with a preassembled dispenser valve, for dispensing fluids in general.
As is known, currently commercially available spraying cans with dispenser valve, commonly termed "spray-cans", have a dispenser valve provided with a cup or bottom made of metallic material which is associated with the body of the valve to seam the valve onto the can; the can is appropriately provided with an opening having a folded edge to allow the seaming of the cup or bottom.
Furthermore, with this type of application, in practice the valve body is assembled during the coupling of the bottom to the can.
This embodiment, although commonly in use, presents various drawbacks, the first of which is constituted by the fact that the cup or bottom is a metallic part subjected to various shaping processes which entail considerably high costs which significantly affect the overall cost of the valve.
A further drawback is constituted by the fact that the assembly operations are relatively complicated, with a consequent considerable effect on the cost of the final product.